Dim Lit Ed
Dim Lit Ed is a season 3 episode of "Ed, Edd n Eddy", in which Edd has had enough of low IQs and decides to educate the unwilling masses. Plot Edd is exasperated, wherever he goes in Peach Creek he finds he's up against a losing battle for intelligence - Jonny is always stuck hanging by his head and Eddy has reached his nadir in planning to sell haberdashery doled up as exotic pets! It seems to Edd that the IQ level is falling fast and its high time something was done about it and of course who better than Edd himself to shed a little golden light knowledge on everyone whether they want it or not? Edd duly rounds up the Kids and holds an impromptu school for the unwilling miscreants but of course they'd all rather be doing something else - like making fun of him for example. Luckily he manages to capture their attention with a scavenger hunt, or rather its the prize for the winner of the hunt that gets the attention although Edd doesn't actually get to reveal what's on offer as everyone is too busy jumping to the wrong conclusion. Nevertheless they seem inspired and race off to follow the clues. Once out of Edd's supervision though it all goes to ruin and Edd has problems of his own as Eddy and Ed try to get him to reveal the prize which is naturally not to everyone's liking and inevitably Edd gets pounded for his trouble. He's better off with the idiots anyway ... iguana anyone? Quotes *''announcing there is to be a grand prize for whoever wins the scavenger hunt but no actually getting to say what that is for he's interrupted with...'' Nazz: "What's the prize Double D?" Jonny: "Is it wood varnish?" Jimmy: "Shiny new tweezers?" Sarah: "A new brother?" Rolf: "It must be Jawbreakers!" Eddy: "Jawbreakers?" Rolf: "Glistening with sugar like the sweat on Nana's upper lip." ---- *'Ed': with a snake (basically a belt wrapped around his head) "It has blinded me with its venom!" ---- *'Eddy': at the belt "I bet we could sell this thing as an exotic pet!" ---- *'Jonny': jammed in [[Wilfred]'s mouth] "I can hear the ocean, Plank!" ---- *'Edd': the teacher sees Rolf chewing "Rolf! Get rid of that gum." Rolf: bemused "This is no gum. It is the grease off of Papa's foot soakings." Edd: impatient "Now!" continues to talk while Rolf wedges the goop firmly on a nearby flat surface, Plank ---- *'Edd': the first clue to Ed and Eddy "I'm a little acorn and when I grow up I want to be... A TREE!" ---- *'Rolf': a heavy bag along "Why do you cry feeble one? You must shed tears of joy as Rolf is the victor of the scavenger hunt." Jimmy: in Rolf's bag "This bag is full of beets. What clue is beets?" Rolf: sourly "Know nothing! The humble beet is the answer to all riddles. You bore Rolf." ---- *'Kevin': at buying an eddy exotic pet "Is this thing supposed to be dead?" Eddy: "The iguana ain't dead windbag, its just ... uh ..." Edd: "...sleeping like a baby, Kevin. That'll be 25 cents." hands over the loot Edd: I'm surrounded by idiots." Eddy: "Who's complaining?" Trivia *Everyone shouldn't have beaten Edd up, as he did not say Jawbreakers were the reward. *While Edd is educating the kids, Rolf sits behind Jonny. In another shot, he is behind Jimmy. *When Edd is explaining that the belt Ed and Eddy are messing with is not a snake, he has dirt on his hat in two scenes, but none in the next shot. *'Running gags': :#Eddy and Ed thinking miscellaneous objects are creatures. :#Double-D educating people. :#Double-D meeting people and thinking they are so uneducated. :#People searching for the clues that Edd gave them. *The prize of winning the scavenger hunt was a diploma, but everyone else thought is was a jawbreaker. *This is one of the few episodes where Eddy has money at the end. *Dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin (1979-2001). Category:Episodes Category:Season 3